


Frost

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [62]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Frost

**Frost**

**Prompt:** The first frost

**Word Count:** 146

**Characters:** Past Robin/Marion, Robin/Regina, Henry Roland

**Rating:** PG

Robin walked through the forest. Every year at the first frost, he thought of Marion and the life that he had promised her.

Robin couldn't help but feel like he had let her down. He was out hunting when she was taken. Taken by Regina.

He kept walking until he came to camp. Regina and Henry were there with Roland. Henry and Roland had their heads together looking at his phone. Roland was laughing.

Robin stood still and watched them for a few minutes. He realized in that moment that Marion was his past and the woman that Regina had become was his future.

Regina suddenly looked up as if she sensed him there. She waved and smiled.

Robin smiled. He walked over and sat with his future.

This year, the first frost killed the regrets of the past and brought him closer to his future.  


End file.
